Morgenröte/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 25}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Morgenröte. Verweise Sicht *Eichhornpfote Charaktere *Sturmpelz *Blattpfote *Rußpelz *Brombeerkralle *Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Sager von den spitzen Steinen *Feuerstern *Riesenstern *Kurzbart *Moorkralle *Schwarzstern *Leopardenstern *Borkenpelz *Mohnblüte *Sandsturm *Bernsteinpelz Erwähnte Charaktere *Federschweif *Graustreif *Silberfluss *Steinfell *Habichtfrost *Scharfzahn *Mitternacht Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Ein sterbender Krieger wird zeigen den Weg." Sonstige Orte *Berge **Höhle ***Frischbeutehaufen *Wald-Territorium **Fluss *Hügelort Tiere *Vogel **Adler Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: FlussClan, Stamm, Frischbeute, WindClan, DonnerClan, Großer Stern, SchattenClan, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Beutejäger, Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Mentor, Heilerschüler (nur im Deutschen), Anführer *Zeit: Mond, Blattgrüne Wissenswertes *Seite 342: "(...) auf der Suche nach Beute alle Berge zu überqueren." - Statt alle müsste es "die meisten" oder "fast alle" heißen, da im Original die Rede von most of ist (vgl. Seite 319 von Dawn) *Seite 343: "Eichhornpfote zog sich mühsam neben ihn (...)" - Statt mühsam müsste es "unbeholfen" oder "umständlich" heißen, da im Original die Rede von awkwardly ist (vgl. Seite 320 von Dawn) *Seite 343: Der Satzrest "(...) on the ridge ahead, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 320 von Dawn) *Seite 343: "(...) presste den eigenen rotbraunen Bauch (...)" - Statt rotbraunen müsste es "orangefarbenen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von orange belly ist (vgl. Seite 320 von Dawn) *Seite 343: "Darunter auch Habichtfrost." - Statt darunter müsste es "auch" oder "sogar" heißen, da im Original die Rede von even ist (vgl. Seite 321 von Dawn) *Seite 344: Der Satz "RiverClan will be safe without me." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Der FlussClan wird (auch) ohne mich sicher sein.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Der FlussClan wird auch ohne mich in guter Hand sein." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt. Hinzu kommt außerdem, dass die Katzen den Begriff Hand nicht kennen dürften, da sie diese immer als "Pfoten" bezeichnen (vgl. Seite 321 von Dawn) *Seite 344: Der Satzteil "(...), now that I know how to hunt like the Tribe." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), jetzt wo ich weiß, wie man wie der Stamm jagt..") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), die ich inzwischen wie der Stamm zu jagen verstehe." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 321 von Dawn) *Seite 345: Der Satz "Squirrelpaw stared at her." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Eichhornpfote starrte sie an.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Eichhornpfote blickte sie verwirrt an." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 321 von Dawn) *Seite 346: "Sie hob hilflos den Kopf." - Statt hob müsste es "schüttelte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von shook ist (vgl. Seite 322 von Dawn) *Seite 346: Der Satzrest "(...), isn't he?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 323 von Dawn) *Seite 346: Das Wort eifersüchtig vom Satz "War er etwa eifersüchtig?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 323 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 346: Das Wort dir vom Satz "Und mein Herz gehört dir!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 323 von Dawn, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 347: "Ich wünsche den Clan-Katzen gute Jagd." - Statt Clan-Katzen müsste es "Katzen des SternenClans" heißen, da im Original die Rede von cats of StarClan ist (vgl. Seite 324 von Dawn) *Seite 349: "Die Sonne wärmte sie von einer Seite, (...)" - Statt wärmte sie von müsste es "die Sonner auf der einen/einer Seite" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the sun to one side of them ist (vgl. Seite 326 von Dawn) *Seite 349: Der Satz "Brambleclaw blinked." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 326 von Dawn) *Seite 350: Der Satzrest "(...) that lined the mountain pass." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 326 von Dawn) Quellen en:Dawn (book)/Chapter 24 Kategorie:Verweise